


The Boy From Paris

by Ami_Chan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien falls in love with Marinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, And wears it down, But shes moved on, F/M, Marinette has longer hair, Marinette is engaged, Marinette lives in New York, New York City, Not to Adrien though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami_Chan/pseuds/Ami_Chan
Summary: Marinette moves on from Adrien and is getting married. She lives in New York now and is very happy and excited to start her new life. But what happens when a certain green-eyed blondie shows back up in her life.





	1. Paris Memories

It was a cold day. Marinette shivered as she walked along Central Park looking for her fiancee. Today, they were meeting with a wedding planner that had amazing reviews. She glanced at two young people and immediately she remembered Paris. 

 

She sat on a bench and fiddled with her diamond engagement ring, anxiously waiting for her fiance, Derek. She had remembered when then had first met. It was on the first day of college. Marinette had gotten into a prestigious fashion design university, which was in Paris. Hawkmoth had already been captured by Ladybug and Cat Noir, who turned out to be Adrien's father, Gabriel. 

 

She remembered when he was taken into custody but still kept her Miraculous, because why not. She graduated from high school with the love of her life, Adrien. Tears started to well in her eyes as she remembered their painful goodbye.

 

_ “I love you,” Marinette said. She’d finally said it. She’d finally told Adrien that she was in love with him. _

 

_ “I'm sorry Marinette, but, I'm in love with Ladybug.” Adrien replied. _

 

She remembered the pain when he told her he was in love with her superhero alter ego. She wanted to tell him ‘Thats me. I'm Ladybug’ but knew she shouldn't. 

 

They graduated and Adrien went off to America for modeling, while Marinette stayed in paris.

 

She was still in love with Adrien when she met Derek. She was still clumsy and tripped over her own shoelaces. She felt a hand wrap around her waist and catch her.

 

_ “Are you okay miss?”  _ Someone said in almost perfect French. She smiled at the thought, putting all thoughts of Adrien out of her head.

 

She felt someone sit on the bench next to her but didn't turn her head to see who it was.

 

“Hello Marinette, it's been awhile.” A very familiar voice said in French. She turned her head and was soon looking into the beautiful green eyes that she had fallen in love with so many years ago.

  
“Adrien?”


	2. Adrien's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm glad people like this omg I'm so happy! Enjoy this chapter I hope you like it!

Marinette stared at Adrien in shock.

 

“Wha- ha- how- huh,” marinette stuttered out. “What are you doing here?”

 

“A few months ago I went back home to visit,” Adrien started, “but when I asked Alya where you were, she told me you moved to New York right after graduation.”

 

“Oh,” was as all Marinette could think of at the moment. “How have you been?”

 

“I've been good, recently took a break from modeling and such,” Adrien replied “What about you? How have you been since I last saw you?”

 

Marinette smiled softly and started twirling her ring on her finger.

 

“I’ve been amazing actually, It's been a crazy 4 years.”

 

Just as Adrien was about to ask what happened, a loud but soft, almost like silk, voice interrupted him.

 

“Mari! You’re here already good!”

 

The two looked in the direction of the voice and saw very tall handsome man in very nice clothes.

 

“Took you long enough Derek you should have been here before me! You do remember where we live right?” Marinette said cheekily.

 

“Ah of course! Who am I to leave the most gorgeous woman in the world to fend for herself in the big city,” Derek said dramatically, “Why I should be stoned for committing such a crime! Fear not anymore fair maiden for I am here to save you and be your knight in shining armor!”

 

Marinette giggled as he kneeled in front of her and kissed her hand. He stood up and the two shared a quick gentle kiss before turning to the planner.

 

“You two are very cute together.” She said, smiling.

 

“It's actually quite funny that we are getting married considering when we met she was so in love with a boy she knew from school back in Paris. She was so heartbroken and she showed her emotions to me so easily I just couldn't help but fall in love with her y’know.” He said smiling.

 

A cough from behind them startled the two and as they both turned around one was greeted with a face he did not know.

 

“Oh hello sorry for being rude and obviously interrupting your conversation. Marinette, who's your friend?” Derek asked quizzically.

 

Adrien stood from the bench and brought his hand out to shake “I'm Adrien, the boy from Paris.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is such a goofy person like I wish he was real bc I would love to date someone like him.
> 
> Also I think I might update on like Tuesdays and Thursdays and Saturdays if I have time. I don't have school on those days and I usually don't work so yeah.
> 
> Also comments and criticism is always welcome be as brutal as you want idc I'm not made out of glass I'm a big girl I can take it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


	3. Character Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an actual update its just a little thing explaining the characters and such. Also, does anyone know how to get rid of the double notes thing?   
> Enjoy~

Marinette:

Age: 22

Hair: Down and slightly longer

Clothes:  [ http://www.chictopia.com/photo/show/611039-stripes+red-red-pants-black-blazer-off-white-shirt-bronze-bag-black-flats ](http://www.chictopia.com/photo/show/611039-stripes+red-red-pants-black-blazer-off-white-shirt-bronze-bag-black-flats) this is what she’s wearing when she is in Central Park.

College: Ecole de la Chambre Syndicale

Marinette is a lot more mature now and since she's not in love with Adrien anymore she's not nervous around him but she's still the goofy Marinette from the show so she's still clumsy and stuff. She often calls Derek babe and Dere (Dare).

 

Adrien:

Age: 22

Hair: Same as the show

Clothes:  [ http://images.express.com/is/image/expressfashion/0020_01692007_0097_f14?cache=on&wid=361&fmt=jpeg&qlt=75,1&resmode=sharp2&op_usm=1,1,5,0 ](http://images.express.com/is/image/expressfashion/0020_01692007_0097_f14?cache=on&wid=361&fmt=jpeg&qlt=75,1&resmode=sharp2&op_usm=1,1,5,0) this is what he’s wearing when he is with Marinette.

College: UCLA

Adrien is still the same as he was in the show but he is more mature as well. He gets jealous easily in this story and doesn't even realize why until later on.

 

Derek:

Age: 23

Hair: Curly, short brown hair styled in a quiff(?)

Eyes:Blue

Clothes:  [ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/04/8b/fc/048bfcd5b3ee1e7521211930c7c0b94e.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/04/8b/fc/048bfcd5b3ee1e7521211930c7c0b94e.jpg) this is what he is wearing in central Park.

College: Ecole de la Chambre Syndicale

Derek is very handsome, charming and rich. He has two brothers and one younger sister. Only his oldest brother is not fond of Marinette considering she is not from a wealthy family. Everyone else loves her though. His parents run a major electronics company and were not thrilled that he went to Paris to study fashion design, which is where he met Marinette. His parents are in the same boat as their eldest son. They do not dislike Marinette, but would rather their son marry someone from their class. He likes to call Marinette: Mari, Nettie, Sweetheart, Babe, Love etc. He is very much in love with Marinette and knows about her being Ladybug.

 

Alya:

Age: 22

Hair: Shorter than in the show but still ombre

No glasses

Clothes:  [ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/97/d7/6a/97d76af51e724e5678bdf64fe6bc9de6.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/97/d7/6a/97d76af51e724e5678bdf64fe6bc9de6.jpg) this is her style now.

Alya is a content creator on Youtube now after she abandoned the LadyBlog after Ladybug and Cat Noir disappeared. She and Nino are dating and have been since high school but don't see marriage anytime in their future. Alya will be Marinettes Maid of Honor for the wedding. She is very happy and supportive that Marinette found happiness after Adrien. She knows about Marinette being Ladybug as well. Alya may or may not be pregnant.

 

Nino:

Age: 22

Hair: Slightly more than in the show

No hat, but still wears glasses

Clothes:  [ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/64/85/9d/64859ddad5fc46d28d381ed13524cc14.jpg ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/64/85/9d/64859ddad5fc46d28d381ed13524cc14.jpg) this is his style now

Nino dropped out of college after his first year to live with Alya and travel with her. He is very fond of Derek and thinks he is perfect for Marinette. He still keeps in touch with Adrien, but not as much as he used to. He and Adrien started losing contact about 1 ½ year after Adrien left for America. Nino would love to marry Alya but has decided that he doesn't want to rush anything with her and believes they are too young to get married anyway. Even though he feels this way, he only feels this way about himself and Alya, he is very supportive and happy for Marinette.


	4. Meetings and Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for such a late update.   
> I haven't been feeling the best lately so I haven't been able to think of what to do for this chapter.   
> But here it is enjoy this shitty chapter.   
> Also, do you guys think I should raise the rating bc there will be swearing in the future?   
> And thank you guys so much for your comments and kudos and hits like what?! I seriously thought that like no one would read this bc they would think its boring so I was only gonna upload the first chapter but holy crap people like this?! Thank you so much for reading it always makes my day when I see your comments and kudos!  
> Anyways, enjoy~

“Adrien? Paris? Oh!” Realization hit Derek like a truck “You’re the boy Mari was in love with! The one who broke her heart!”

 

Derek was smiling but his eyes flared with anger. Of course he was upset, who wouldn’t be. He’d just met the guy that broke his fiance's heart. The guy who caused countless nights spent with a crying Marinette so of course he built up a hatred for this guy. He’d never met him and frankly never wanted to. He honestly really wanted to punch him straight in his face right then and there.

 

But he didn’t.

 

He just aggressively shook his hand.

 

“Okay, so shall we begin?” Marinette said turning to the wedding planner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three walked into Marinette and Derek's penthouse. The meeting with the planner went very well, and Marinette invited Adrien back to their place to catch up more. When they walked in, Adrien was immediately taken back by its beauty. A glass chandelier sat in the middle of the living room walkway, tall ceilings and a spiral staircase leading to bedrooms.

 

“Wow.” Was all Adrien could say.

 

“What?” Marinette asked.

 

“Nothing. It’s just so elegant and beautiful.”

 

“Why thank you! We decorated it together when we first moved in here,” Derek started “We were going to hire a interior decorator but decided we wanted to do it ourselves. Y’know, besides the electrical stuff.” 

 

“Anyways, what else have you been up to Adrien?” Marinette asked smiling, offering a seat to Adrien.

 

“Not much honestly. I did most modeling in LA and also went to university in LA. Did my generals and got a degree in Communications. Basic college stuff. Had a on-off relationship with a girl named Rachel. We ended up breaking up around the middle of junior year but she's married to her high school sweetheart now. They had a kid together in high school but yeah. How about you? I didn't really get to hear much about your college experience.”

 

“Well, after graduation I started school at Ecole de la Chambre Syndicale, which is where I met Derek. It was nice. We were friends for awhile but soon I started developing feelings for him and stupid me kept thinking it's never going to happen just give up, but, it did happen. We started dating around the second semester in our first year and he proposed shortly before we graduated. I have a degree in fashion design and he has a degree in business focused on the fashion industry.” Marinette told Adrien, smiling.  “Where are you staying by the way?”

 

“I'll probably be staying at the Four Seasons hotel in Downtown New York.”

 

“Awe don't waste your money there just stay here! We have plenty of room!” Marinette suggested. 

 

Derek coughed and said “Are you sure Nettie?”

 

“Yes! We have five rooms in total in this place and we only use one. We can totally let him stay with us Dere, it doesn't feel right to make him pay for a hotel when we have a perfectly usable room here.”

 

“Alright then. I guess welcome to our home.” Derek said, not very happy.

 

“Anyways, back to what I was saying…” As she was finishing her story her phone started to ring. She glanced at it and her face formed a face of remembrance.

 

“Oh! Derek!” Marinette exclaimed.

 

“What?” Derek replied confused.

 

“We forgot about Alya and Nino! We were supposed to call them when we met with the planner! Ugh how did we manage to do that! I've got to call them right away! Excuse me!” Marinette said, rushing to dial her best friends number. “Yes, hello. Alya? Hi yeah sorry I totally spaced on calling you!” The conversation getting cut off as Marinette walked into the other room.

 

The two men stared at each other.

 

“Is it just me but I feel like you dont like me.” Adrien said, breaking the awkward silence.

 

“Huh no way why would I ever hate you.” Derek replied sarcastically.

 

“So you don't hate me then?” Adrien asked.

 

“Of course I hate you! You hurt someone who means the world to me. She constantly came to my room crying or called me crying because all she could think about was you. Honestly, I try to make it a habit of not hating someone I've never met, but, when she came to me crying, how could I not develop a hatred towards you.” Derek stated. “I love Mari with all of my heart and she means the world to me. She literally is my world. I know she has no problem with you staying here, but that doesn't mean I don't. Just know I'm only letting you stay here because she wants you too, so try not to overstay your welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh Derek feels like an asshole at the end, but I really didn't want him to be like that! I just feel like that was the best way to get his point across to Adrien eek.  
> Criticism is always accepted!  
> Hope you enjoyed~


	5. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hulloooo
> 
> I know it's been so long since I last updated so I tried to write a slightly longer chapter
> 
> Hopefully I will update more regularly.

Marinette walked back into the room, still on the phone chatting endlessly to her best friend gushing about their meeting with the wedding planner.

 

“Well, I just got off the phone with Alya and she said it's all good that you forgot to call her when we met with the planner.”

 

“Wait what? You blamed me for that?” Derek said dramatically.

 

“Yep! I told her that it wasn't my fault that I didn't call her but my idiot fiancee forgot to remind me.” Marinette said, smiling cheekily.

 

“Wow I see how it is.”

 

“Alya said that their flight leaves sometime tonight, so she and Nino should be here either tomorrow or the day after. We should probably run to the store and get some new towels and such.” Derek agrees and they all go to Walmart and pick out some nice new towels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After arriving home, Adrien helps Marinette set some stuff up in the guest bedroom and bathrooms while Derek cooks dinner. Derek makes macaroni and cheese with various cheeses and serves it with some roasted broccoli.

 

“Alright drinks time! White wine for Mari, red wine for Adrien, and a nice glass of Rose (ro-zay) for moi.”

 

Everyone nods and takes a sip of their drinks and smile.

 

“Now lets dig in!”

 

Everyone begins eating and an awkward silence appears beneath the classical music.

 

“Well,” Derek begins, “I’d like to know more about what Nettie was like in middle school, since she obviously never told me anything for some unknown reasons.” Derek says smiling at Adrien.

 

“Well, in middle school, Mari, I mean Marinette, was very different than she is now. Back then she was very clumsy and she always seemed to be very nervous all the time. And she was obviously a very kind person. In high school, she wasn't very different. She didn't seem as nervous but she was definitely still clumsy!” Adrien said laughing while Marinette punched him lightly, a slight blush forming on her face.

 

“What?! You mean Marinette was clumsy? No!?” Derek said sarcastically. Marinette rolled her eyes at him.

 

The three of them laughed and talked about memories while they ate. Soon they all decided to watch a movie. They decided on A Walk to Remember because Adrien had never seen it before and both Marinette and Derek love the movie. After the movie was finished they all went to bed. Marinette said goodnight to Adrien as she and Derek walked into their bedroom while Adrien walked into the guest bedroom he would be occupying for an unknown amount of time. Of course Adrien noticed the side glare and slight smirk from Derek as he followed Marinette into their bedroom. Ugh  _ their  _ bedroom. Why did that make him so upset? Of course Marinette was like one of his best friends, so shouldn't he be happy for her instead of this weird feeling he was currently having. He tossed and turned for quite a while until he finally fell asleep with Marinette on his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day came and Marinette had received a text from Alya saying that the plane should land within a few hours. She jumped out of bed and started to get ready for the day. She checked the weather and decided today was a nice day for a sundress and a blazer, until she looked down. She hadn't shaved yet.  _ Well _ , Marinette thought, _ looks like i'll be wearing pants today _ . She threw on a plain white tank top, a plain white t shirt, her signature blazer, and some cute blue jeans paired with black ballet flats. She walked into the bathroom and did her hair and makeup all while Derek cooked breakfast downstairs. When Adrien passed the bathroom she just said ‘Good morning, Adrien!’ cheerfully, while curling her hair.

 

After she exited the bathroom, she went downstairs and ate a delicious breakfast of pancakes, 2 eggs, a slice of toast, a mimosa, and hashbrowns. After everyone ate, they left to the airport to pick up Alya and Nino. Once they arrived at the airport Marinette grabbed the sign that had Alya and Ninos names written beautifully on it and the three of them headed into the terminal. They were waiting there for what seemed like forever as Marinette was very excited to see her best friend again and gush about the details about her upcoming wedding. 

 

Just as she was about to take a seat, she spotted a very familiar head of brown ombre hair.

 

“ALYA!” She screamed drawing attention to her.

 

“MARI!” Alya yelled excitedly.

 

The girls hugged each other and were so excited. After they broke their hug, she turned to Nino, giving him a big hug as well. Alya turned to Derek giving him a hug as well, while Nino just gave him a ‘bro hug’. But soon the attention was turned to another as Alya noticed the familiar blonde head of hair.

 

“Adrien,” Alya pushed past Derek to the blonde, “What the hell do you think you're doing here?” She said bitterly.

 

Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA
> 
> Obvs bc why else are you here lol
> 
> Also I have a tumblr if anyone cares its amberlikespuppies.tumblr.com  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amberlikespuppies
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter~


	6. Talk Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo new update!
> 
> Sorry I've been super lazy lately but I'm really going to try to update more regularly.
> 
> Enjoy~

“Woah Alya what's with the sudden hostility?!” Marinette exclaimed, stunned by Alya's sudden outburst at Adrien.

 

“Really, Marinette, you're asking me that? Don't you remember what he did to you?! How he crushed you?!” Alya said bitterly.

 

“Yes, I do! But I've forgiven him! It's in the past now I don't care anymore I have Derek to make me happy! I’ve gotten over it I’ve moved on!” Marinette practically yelled at her best friend.

 

Alya was shocked. Marinette had never shouted at her like that. She’d never shouted at anyone before! So, obviously, this spurred Alya on more.

 

“Why are you defending him!? Do you not remember how crushed you were when he told you he was in love with Ladybug?! With  _ your  _ alter ego!” Alya screamed.

 

Silence filled the air and Alya quickly clasped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just done. Marinette looked at her with a look mixed with shock and betrayal. 

 

Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. 

 

“I can't believe you just did that!” Marinette screamed, running away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride back to the apartment was quiet. Marinette was so upset, She just couldn't believe what Alya did. She trusted her with her biggest secret and she'd just told the one person she never wanted to know. They arrived and Marinette went into the bedroom, Derek following shortly after.

 

Tears filled her eyes as she slammed the door shut, heart aching at what had just happened. 

 

“Mari?” Dereks voice, sweet and calming said.

 

“What?” Marinette said bitterly.

 

“I know you're upset, but honestly it was going to happen sooner or later. Either someone else would tell him or you would accidentally let it slip. He was going to find out sooner or later and you know that. You can't keep being mad at Alya, especially with the wedding coming up.” Derek told his fiancee, trying to calm her down.

 

“The only reason I could get over him was because he didn't know it was me! I never wanted him to know ever! He was the one person that was never to know, and she knew that! Yet she still,” Marinette yelled tears starting to flow out of her eyes more and more.

 

All Derek could do was hug her and try to calm her down. They sat there for about an hour until there was a soft knock at their bedroom door. Derek got up and answered it, leaving Marinette in the room alone.

 

“How is she?”

 

“She's calmed down now but you need to talk to her, make up you know and apologize.”

 

“Yeah, I know. That's what I was hoping to do actually. I feel terrible, I honestly never meant to say that I just got so upset and it just slipt out!”

 

“Don't tell me that, tell her.” Derek said, pointing to the bedroom door.

 

Alya nodded and turned the door handle and slowly opened the door.

 

“Mar? Can I come in?”

 

A small noise came from the small girl and Alya took that as a yes considering she didn't scream at her. Alya made her way slowly to the girl on the other side of the room. She sat down next to her best friend and then told her exactly what she had told Derek.

 

“I’m not trying to make any excuses just so you know. I genuinely am very sorry for what I did and I do really hope you can forgive me.” Alya said, tearing up slightly.

 

A slight nod from the blue haired girl was all it took for Alya to launch herself at Marinette into a hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours of being in the room, Alya and Marinette emerged smiling and laughing, while walking to the living room. Derek was in the kitchen getting dinner ready while Adrien and Nino were sitting in the living room, catching up.

 

The girls walked into the living room and sat down on the loveseat. Shortly after they cleared everything up, Derek announced from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Everyone went into the kitchen and sat at the table and ate. They spent the rest of the night watching movies and catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the end sucks honestly.
> 
> I can't end things for shit tbh.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Follow my tumblr if you want: amberlikespuppies.tumblr.com
> 
> See you next chapter~


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note ♡

YOOOO GUESS WHOS BACK YALL!!!

Aka I've had a sudden struck of inspiration!!

I feel really bad for not updating in over a year. Currently I am writing chapter 7 and should possibly be uploaded either tomorrow or Sunday. 

Some life updates on me for anyone that cares!  
-ive been through 3 relationships already lmao  
-turned 20  
-reached 1k on insta  
-been through 3 jobs  
-recently got the Nexplanon implant. My first procedure!  
-fell in love with Heathers the Musical  
-came out to my family as trans  
-went through a few different names. Finally settled on Noah

Should I do an about me thing? Lmk 

Love you all very much ♡

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ML fanfiction.
> 
> Critism is always accepted.
> 
> I just had this idea about Marinette being engaged to an OC and then runs into Adrien an yeh.
> 
> I hope you like it~


End file.
